This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Vehicles are often used to pull trailers. A primary connection between a trailer and a vehicle may be between a tongue of a trailer and a ball of a trailering assembly component of a vehicle. Some trailering assemblies may include one or more secondary connections, such as via one or more safety chains. In some circumstances, once connected, safety chains may hang lower than desired and can potentially drag on the ground, which may damage the safety chains.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of trailering assemblies. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.